


Seen Better

by jenistark



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenistark/pseuds/jenistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch and Sundance have some sweet, teasing moments in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen Better

Butch walked over to the window, looking out to the moon; it shone thin and crescent but still bright enough to put a glow on his bare skin. He heard a soft sigh from the bed and turned his head slowly, giving Sundance a lopsided smile that crinkled his baby blues. 

He leaned against the window, popping out his hip. “You like what you see?” Not that either of them could see much in the dark bedroom. But Butch still felt that gaze trailing down his naked body. There was something oddly soothing about it, he thought as he let out an exhale of his own.

“Seen better,” came Sundance’s response. Butch’s eyes flickered up from where they’d wandered, turning skeptical underneath his long lashes. 

“Name one.” He pushed off the wall, walking to the end of the bed and bracing his hands on the footboard. He watched Sundance shift in the sheets, twisting the white linen around his bare legs.

“Luanne.”

“Luanne?” Butch’s eyebrows furrowed in offense. “That brainless little gal at the saloon? She’d sleep with you as soon as look at you.”

“Exactly.” 

Sundance’s eyes were bright with amusement. Butch pursed his lips before huffing a sigh and looking out of the window again. “No matter,” he muttered. “Just as well, really. Had better than you for sure.”

It was Butch’s turn to look amused as he heard Sundance still, glancing over to see something a bit dangerous in his look. “Who?” he asked with gruff defense. 

“Oh, you know…”

Sundance sat up a little, eyes narrowing. Butch turned back to face him full-on. There was nothing but heated silence. “You’re just trying to make me jealous.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Butch pointed an accusatory finger, smirking, “Mr. Seen Better. But whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart.”

Sundance gave him a glare. “Maybe if you stopped running your damn mouth, I wouldn’t need any help sleeping.” A grin broke out across Butch’s face that immediately softened Sundance’s harsh gaze. He let out an exasperated groan, flopping back against the pillows. Butch stifled a laugh as he stretched languidly, biting his lower lip. He circled around to the side of the bed, climbing in with the grace of a feline before effectively ambushing Sundance as he collapsed on him. 

Sundance let out a noise between a groan and a yelp. “Get offa me, ya cow.” Butch laughed as Sundance fought to push him off. The blonde was certainly the stronger of the two but Butch had the upper hand, settled between Sundance’s legs and wrists pinned beneath his lithe but large hands. Butch dipped his head down next to Sundance’s, nipping his earlobe teasingly. “Ah, shit, quit it,” Sundance breathed. Butch hummed in response, sucking his earlobe gently. Sundance breathed deep, quickly losing his will to fight. Butch moved down, teeth scraping against his pulse point. Sundance shivered, all fight gone as his hands moved possessively, one tangling in Butch’s hair, the other gripping his upper arm. 

Butch nuzzled his jaw softly, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. He placed light, open-mouthed kisses across his skin as he went, stopping to hover over Sundance’s lips. Sundance leaned up to close the space but Butch leaned back, eyes full of boyish mischief. Sundance growled but Butch quickly responded, both of his arms coming to rest on either side of Sundance’s head, hands running through the blonde hair with rough affection. Sundance sighed in a discreet sort of pleasure, eyes dancing over Butch’s smiling face. Butch leaned down, touching noses and barely brushing lips. 

“I love you.”

Sundance. A mere breath of a whisper. 

Butch breathed slowly, continuing his nuzzling. 

“Well you gonna say something or what?”

Another damn smile. “You know I do.”

“Say it then.” Annoyance in his voice. “Go on.”

Butch closed the space between them, kissing Sundance with a slow, slow tenderness. Sundance looked at him as they parted, uncertain. Butch’s hands ruffled that soft blonde hair, thumbs rubbing at the hairline. He gazed at Sundance with all the affection and certainty and goddamn optimism in the world. 

“I love you, Kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, of course my first post would be the fluffiest thing I've ever written.


End file.
